


You Drew Stars Around My Scars

by DianaandAlicia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caretaking, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Murphy doesn't bring sickness to the camp, Set During 1x10, Wounds, tw torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/pseuds/DianaandAlicia
Summary: After Murphy comes back from being tortured by the Grounders, Clarke takes care of him.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/John Murphy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	You Drew Stars Around My Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone so first of all I just wanted to mention that I am a slut for Clurphy and second I've been listening to Taylor Swift's album Folklore on repeat since it came out so that's where this title came from. Hope you like it!

“It’s Murphy!” One of the delinquents yelled, as a group helped him into the camp. Clarke ran over and her heart fell at how bloody and beaten the younger boy looked.

“Get him in the drop ship.” She instructed, feeling bad. It was easy to see that he had been tortured, there was no other logical way behind his wounds. If it had been an animal, it would have torn him to shreds and killed him, no Murphy’s wounds came from torture.

Clarke felt horrible. If he was tortured, it was her fault. She was the one who suggested banishing him, and that sentence lead to this. At the time she thought it was better, at least he’d have a chance to live. Compared to what Bellamy had planned for him, she felt that giving him a chance in the wilderness would have been more merciful.

Of course, none of this ever would have happened if she hadn’t burst out of that tent and flat out accused him of murdering Wells in front of everyone. If they would have handled it different, maybe tried to conduct some kind of investigation or something, Murphy never would have been surrounded by the camp and strung up to hang for a crime he didn’t do.

There was nothing she could do to change the past though, so she followed the group into the drop ship so she could check him out.

Once Murphy was settled, Clarke turned to everyone else. “Octavia, can you get me some water, and Monty, how quickly can you make a batch of moonshine?”

“I have some left over, why?” 

“If any of these wounds are infected, your moonshine is the only thing in this camp that could kill the infection.”

Monty nodded, not needing any more information, and ran out of the drop ship, to get his moonshine with Octavia right behind him, a container to carry water in her hands.

Less than five minutes later, the two returned with the needed supplies and left the ship, giving Clarke space to work.

It was silent in the drop ship as she cleaned the dried blood from his face and hands, being very careful to not hurt him. He squeaked in pain when she washed his hands off and that was when she realized that he no longer had fingernails.

“Oh Murphy...........I’m so sorry.” She murmured, not knowing how to comfort him. She wanted to squeeze his hand but she knew it would hurt him. He probably hated her and a hug would be rejected. She decided that for now, it’d be best to continue on, comfort could be given later, once he’s all patched up.

“Alright Murphy, I’m not going to lie to you, this next part is  gonna hurt. I have to use Monty’s moonshine to disinfect your wounds.” She said as gently as possible, wanting to prepare him for what was to come.

Murphy weakly nodded and tried to stay as still as he could for her. The sting from the moonshine caused him to flinch as Clarke dabbed at the cuts on his face, and he was slightly comforted when he saw that Clarke looked concerned. Sure, she had a job to do with helping him, but she still felt sympathy for what he was going through.

“AH!” He shouted, being pulled back into reality as Clarke dabbed some moonshine where his fingernails used to be. She was being as gentle as humanly possible, but it still hurt.

“I’m sorry.” She said softly, and he could tell that she meant it. The tone of her voice told him that she felt remorseful for much more than causing him pain as she cleaned his wounds. She felt bad about everything that led to this.

Clarke silently worked for about ten more minutes, cleaning, disinfecting and bandaging Murphy’s wounds. After she finished with his hand and face, she removed his shirt and pants, her heart falling when she saw fresh scars riddling his body.

“My God ...... Murphy, what did they do to you?” She asked, though it was more of a rhetorical question. She wasn’t going to push Murphy to talk about his trauma when he wasn’t ready.

“Hurts.” Was all he responded, not looking at Clarke. She made quick work with covering his cuts and then turned her focus to the bruises on his ribs, a sign that he was kicked or beaten.

“I know, I’m sorry. I can ask Octavia if she can see if Lincoln has any herbs or medicine that helps with pain if you want.” She offered, knowing that the pain Murphy was feeling because of her, and she wanted to alleviate it the best she could.

“Ok, I’m  gonna poke around a bit, to make sure nothing is broken. Please tell me if something really hurts ok?”

Murphy nodded and flinched when Clarke pressed her fingers against his ribs. He whimpered when she passed over a tender area and she paused, deep in thought.

“Does it hurt to breathe?”

“It did a few days ago, but not really anymore.” 

Clarke nodded and looked at his ribs again. “I don’t think there are any broken ribs, a few might be bruised, but with rest and not straining yourself, they should heal properly.”

She then put a clean shirt on him and took his pants off, happy to see that his legs weren’t as cut up as his torso. She fixed him up the best she could before pausing.

“Murphy, I need you to be honest with me. Did they hurt you in your um, underwear area?” She asked, since she had to clean and treat his wounds, but she also didn’t want to have him take his underwear off if he was uncomfortable with it.

Murphy shook his head and Clarke let out a sigh of relief. The last thing she wanted to do was make him more uncomfortable than he already was. She helped him put new pants on and as she set his old clothes aside to wash later, he spoke up.

“Clarke?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you stay?” He asked, unsure if she would. He was assuming that she would tell him to rest and then leave to check on the rest of the camp. He didn’t want to be alone, and though he may not be ready to say it out loud, he did like Clarke. While he didn’t like her accusing him of killing Wells, he still knew that her coming up with banishment instead of allowing Bellamy to kill him was her being merciful. Her also taking care of his torture wounds instead of turning him away at the gate showed that she still cared.

Clarke nodded and gave him a small smile.

“Of course. Just let me get a few things around.” She said, gathering a cup of water and some food for him to eat, and a blanket to cover him up. She settled him down on some blankets on the floor, making a makeshift bed in the back corner of the drop ship. 

“Eat, drink, and then you can lay down and rest.” She said, in her doctor voice. Now that Murphy’s wounds were taken care of the best she could, he needed to get his strength up.

“They’re so ugly.” She heard him say, and she turned, confused about what he was referring to.

“What’s ugly?”

“These bandages, covering these gross cuts.” He said, looking at his arms. The new shirt Clarke had given him was short sleeve so the majority of his arms were exposed.

“I can make them pretty if you want.” Clarke offered, holding up a felt tip marker.

Murphy shrugged, not really disagreeing so Clarke sat next to him, drawing little pictures on the bandages, stars, love hearts, little animal faces, flowers, and tiny rainbows decorated his bandages, and the protective coverings on his face and arms looked a lot cuter than the plain beige color they  originally were.

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” She asked, drawing a star on one of his cheek bandages and a heart on the bandage right above his right eyebrow.

“No. Not at all.”

“Good. Are you done?” She asked, pointing to the remains of his meal.

When he nodded, she smiled and helped him lay down.

“Come on, let’s rest.” She said, laying behind Murphy and spooning him against her.

“Why am I the little spoon?” He asked, and he smiled when he could feel Clarke giggle from behind him.

“Because I say so.” Was all she said, before pressing a kiss to his hair.

“Won’t Bellamy need you? Are you sure you can stay?”

“There’s like over 90 people in this camp. Bellamy can get someone else if he really needs help with something.” Clarke reassured, knowing that Bellamy would be pissed once he found out Murphy was back.

Unfortunately , almost on cue, Bellamy came barging into the drop ship, looking quite irritated.

“What’s he doing here?” He shouted, and Clarke could feel Murphy flinch in her grasp.

“He’s been tortured by grounders.”

“So? We banished him, whatever happens to him is his own doing.” Bellamy snapped, before looking Murphy over.

“Did you waste our medical supplies? On  _ him _ ?” He said with disgust, reaching for the gun around his waist.

“If you move your hand another inch, I’ll kill you.” Clarke growled, low and dangerous.

“You agreed with me that if he came  back, we’d kill him! Now you want to save him?”

“It’s all my fault. If I hadn’t accused him of killing Wells, none of this ever would have happened. And I don’t care what you said before. We’re not killing him.”

Bellamy narrowed his eyes at Clarke before cursing under his breath.

“Fine. If you want him to stay, he’s your responsibility.” He finally said, before turning and making his way out of the drop ship.

Once he was gone, Clarke turned her attention back to Murphy, not happy to see that he seemed shaken by Bellamy’s appearance.

“Don’t worry. I won’t let him hurt you.” She said, gently running her fingers through his hair. Murphy visibly relaxed at this and Clarke could just feel his trust towards her growing.

He cuddled in closer to Clarke and the two relaxed, before slowly drifting off for a small nap, snuggled in  each other's arms .

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
